


Love It If We Made It

by ksooandwoozi



Series: modernity has failed us [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Modern Royalty, Possible smut later on, but i will have a fun time writing it, crown prince jihoon, i cannot tell you where this will go, royal guard soonyoung, soonhoon are so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksooandwoozi/pseuds/ksooandwoozi
Summary: Jihoon has but one wish.Actually he has a hundred.But they all revolve around one, singular person; Kwon Soonyoung.--------(A Modern Royalty AU)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: modernity has failed us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Love It If We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> alright I know I said I had a chaptered series about soonhoon with powers coming out soon, but I currently have no inspiration for that at all. I'm hoping that by the time I finish this story, I'll have figured out a way to end that one, so please enjoy this mess of word vomit in the meantime!
> 
> I've been listening to the 1975 on repeat and this song is heavily inspired by Love It If We Made It. I feel like there's so many different meanings you can take out of every single line of that song and every chapter of this story will be kind of inspired by a different lyric.
> 
> This is not beta read in the slightest and I haven't even edited it myself! This is simply a way for me to let out everything in my head because this idea has been in the back of it for quite some time haha ^^

“We have to stop this.” Jihoon mumbles into the deafening quiet of the room. A room that had just been filled with panting and the sound of skin against skin, hushed moans muffled into the sheets and into collarbones, with a blanket pushed between the headboard and the wall to stop the banging. 

Jihoon hears no response from the man beside him, the man that was the only occupation in his mind. Kwon Soonyoung was a man that haunted his every waking breath and every waking thought, sometimes even invading his dreams no matter how much he tried to hide from the world in his slumbers. 

He reaches out a hand to brush against Soonyoung’s face, fingertips tracing the apples of his cheek. “Soon.” Jihoon whispers, “You know we have to.” He’s once again graced with no response; Soonyoung’s eyes focused on the ceiling above him, attention not wavering to Jihoon for even a second. 

Jihoon does take notice of how blank and expressionless the other looks though; he compared Soonyoung with the sun and everything bright and cheery in the world, a constant and steady force that had hovered over him his entire life. Soonyoung was a bonfire, the most beautiful of all jewels, the feeling you got when you were right on the precipice of something big and exciting, fearlessness. He was all of that rolled into one and Jihoon couldn’t even begin to fathom how lucky and also how unlucky they were. 

He rolls out of his bed without another word to his companion and heads off to the bathroom. He needed to shower and get the smell of Soonyoung off of him. He also needed to brush his teeth, as he could still taste the sweetness of the other on the tip of his tongue. 

Jihoon turns the shower on full heat and steps inside, making quick work of scrubbing his body completely clean. He knew he couldn’t have a trace of Soonyoung left on him, and he knew he had to be mindful of who dressed him tomorrow morning, as he could see fresh love bites around his hips. That would be kind of hard to explain. 

When he steps out of the bathroom, completely scrubbed fresh of Soonyoung, he almost expects the other to be gone and back in his position outside of Jihoon’s door. What he doesn’t expect is to see the other still naked and still in his bed in the same position Jihoon had left him in. 

“Soonie.” He whispers, hurt clenching his heart when he sees that his love is still wearing the same blank expression from earlier. Jihoon creeps over to the side of the bed that Soonyoung is positioned on and reaches for the hand closest to his. He interlocks their fingers and pleads for Soonyoung to look at him. 

“Soon please. You know how hard this is for me too. I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers. You know this.” Tears are beginning to leak out of his eyes and he buries his face in Soonyoung’s chest. He couldn’t stand to see the other so expressionless. His Kwon Soonyoung was sunshine, happiness in its pure, unadulterated form, honey in his evening lavender tea, the smell of ink and freshly cut grass, the colors of red and orange and yellow, all blurring together in a kaleidoscope. 

Soonyoung brushes his free hand through Jihoon’s curly black locks, comfort in every motion of the caress. He leans down to press a soft and gentle kiss to his forehead, such a contrast from the way he had kissed him earlier that night, all passion and tongue and teeth. 

“Don’t cry Jihoonie.” Soonyoung murmurs, “I knew this day would come, but I don’t think I could ever be prepared for it, no matter if it even happened ten years from now. Forever probably wouldn’t even be enough time to spend with you.” 

Soonyoung’s voice is soft and sounds so pretty and eloquent, but Jihoon can hear the hurt and utter melancholy laced in every syllable that dropped from his lips. Having known the boy since they were young, Jihoon could tell what the other was thinking just from his eyes and knew all the tones and pitches that signaled his moods and emotions. 

He knew the dulcet tones of a happy and content Soonyoung and the stiff and pressed tones of a frustrated or mad Soonyoung. He knew the soft and gentle voice of a tired or stressed beyond belief Soonyoung and he knew the voice that Soonyoung shared only with him in their private times like tonight; fondness and affection pouring and filling up every crevice. 

“Soonyoung I really don’t want to end this.” Jihoon mumbles, mouth pressed against the skin of Soonyoung’s chest, words coming out jumbled and muffled due to his current position. “I don’t Soonyoung, I really don’t. We could run away if you wanted. Leave before dawn and never look back. We could do it.” 

Jihoon sits up at the last part, settles his hands on either side of Soonyoung’s face and stares directly into the warm brown orbs of the man he loved, determination in every word he had just uttered. 

Soonyoung blesses him with a small smile, adoration adorning his face as he regards Jihoon. “Now you know that’s not something we can do Hoonie. You have a kingdom to run and you’re going to be a fantastic leader. The best one this country has ever seen.” 

Soonyoung rubs his fingers under Jihoon’s eyes, catching the tears that were threatening to fall with a touch that was oh so gentle and loving. “I love you so much Lee Jihoon.”  
Soonyoung pulls Jihoon down towards him, capturing his lips for the last time in a passion fueled embrace. Jihoon responds eagerly, fingers curling and tugging gently at the strands of Soonyoung’s hair, lips parting for Soonyoung’s tongue to enter and explore. The kiss is passion and lust and love and Jihoon is forced to rip his mouth off of Soonyoung’s for a chance to suck in air before going right back for more. 

Sooyoung detaches to press kisses all the way down the column of his throat, nipping gently at the skin and then soothing it with soft presses of his tongue. It’s not enough to leave marks so Jihoon allows it, indulging in the way that Soonyoung makes him feel even if it is for the last time. 

He could never get tired of the way that Soonyoung worships his body, lips touching every part, tongue swiping at the places that his lips couldn’t reach, foregoing his own pleasure to make sure that Jihoon was completely and utterly wrapped in bliss. 

Jihoon doesn’t protest when Soonyoung flips them over, his back touching the sheets as Soonyoung hovers on him, intense yet warm brown eyes meeting Jihoon’s. His eyes hold a question and Jihoon doesn’t even hesitate before nodding. He could always take another shower to wash off the taste and smell of the other, but tonight was his last ever night with his beloved. They had to make it count. 

\------------

When Jihoon awakes to the bright morning light making its way through the slight gap in the curtains, he reaches out a hand to the other side of the bed, not at all surprised to find it was cold. 

Soonyoung must’ve left sometime during the night when Jihoon had fallen asleep. He takes a second to let out a deep breath telling himself that he could do this. He had played pretend his whole life and he could continue to do so. Now it would be slightly harder without having his primary source of love and comfort to hold him at night, but Jihoon could do this. 

Soonyoung would continue to be in his life, but just not in the way that Jihoon wished he was. 

Jihoon rubs a hand over his face, groaning as he pushes the blankets off his body. Most of the time he didn’t mind being the Crown Prince of one of the most influential and powerful countries in the world, but with all the sacrifices and responsibilities that came with it he was starting to hate it more and more everyday. 

Most thought that he was a spoiled brat that got everything that he wanted, but that wasn’t the case at all. Jihoon had worked hard his entire life and the only perks he had to show for it were the living quarters and the food. Sure, he had riches and the ability to get whatever he wanted materialistic wise, but he never asked for much. He had his horse and his books, and his personal assistant, Josh, and his stylist, Minghao, and his advisor, Jeonghan. He had his brothers Wonwoo and Chan. And most of all Jihoon had his childhood friend Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung. Kwon fucking Soonyoung. 

Why had he fallen in love with the other? Everything was so complicated now. 

He had been so prepared to live a life filled with no romance; no stolen kisses in hidden alcoves where you could be caught at any moment by the maids and servants that wandered the halls, no feeling of butterflies that took flight and messed up your ability to form coherent sentences whenever you saw the person of your attraction smile. No feeling of so much adoration and genuine love for someone else that you couldn’t even fathom or put those feelings into words. 

Jihoon was so prepared to enter into a loveless marriage and then have kids and finally have something else to pour all his into love other than his friends and family. Soonyoung had kind of ruined all of that for him. 

Now he wanted nothing more than to love Soonyoung freely and be able to show that love off to everyone and anyone. 

There’s a sudden knock on the door and Jihoon jolts, knocked out of his daydream that had done nothing good for him. He frantically checks over his body to make sure he looked decent and around the room as well to make sure Soonyoung had gotten rid of all the evidence of what had transpired last night. When he deems it and himself acceptable he lets the other person know to come in. 

His stylist, Minghao, enters the room with eyebrows raised at Jihoon’s disheveled appearance. Minghao has three rather large garment bags slung over his arm and Jihoon finds that to be slightly intimidating. He stalks over to Jihoon’s desk and lays the garment bags down before turning to face the older, hands on his hips. 

“Your Highness, will all due respect it looks like a bomb went off in your hair.” Minghao says, lips pursed and gaze slightly narrowed. His stylist always hated when Jihoon made his job harder for him. 

“Hao you know to just call me Jihoon when we’re not around others. I hate ‘Your Highness,’ especially coming from you guys.” Jihoon reminds his friend, turning to the mirror on the opposite wall. He notices that his locks are a bit tangled, curls going this way and that across his forehead and he tries his best to fix it while Minghao gets his outfit ready. 

“Yeah I know Ji hyung, but with the Crown Prince flying in tonight I thought it might be good to try and get in the habit of referring to you with your title. Imagine the prince finding out lowly commoners are regarding the Crown Prince Lee Jihoon with just his name? The scandal!” Minghao turns to face Jihoon with an exaggerated surprised look on his face, a hand covering his open mouth. 

Minghao’s eyes have their normal twinkle in them, the product of his sarcasm and Jihoon can’t help but laugh at his friend’s antics. Minghao hadn’t been his stylist for long, but he and the other grew close rather quickly. Jihoon found the other boy’s personality to be rather charming and witful and they got along quite well. 

“Hao, if my soon to be betrothed cannot handle it when my friends refer to me by name then maybe we should just call off this whole thing right now.” Jihoon chuckles although he doesn’t find the topic funny at all. He honestly just wanted to cancel the arranged marriage for a completely different reason altogether. 

Minghao seems to notice how Jihoon’s laugh doesn’t sound all that heartfelt and he turns to the prince with a midnight blue suit gripped in his hand. “Jihoon hyung, you know I would want nothing more than that. You deserve to be able to choose who you want to be married to. The Kingdom of Sevedriv is the most powerful country in the world. There definitely doesn’t need to be a marriage to strengthen it even more.” 

Minghao stops in front of the older and motions for Jihoon to take off his shirt. “I don’t understand why the king insists on this, I really don’t. He didn’t have an arranged marriage himself, so I don’t know why he’s forcing it on his eldest child.” 

Jihoon bites his lip at this, because he himself had no idea why his father was arranging this marriage. Sure the Kingdom of Dravecia was the second most powerful kingdom in the world, but Minghao was right; Sevedriv didn’t need any more riches or power. 

Jihoon had never gone against his father’s wishes though. His father was strict and they barely had a relationship to begin with. Jihoon had been close with his mother; both him and his brothers had been actually. She had been the most kind and gentle soul to ever grace the planet and they had lost her a few years back to an ambush on the palace. 

Jihoon had been sixteen when he had lost his mother, Wonwoo and Chan having been fourteen and twelve respectively. He remembered that day perfectly. Him and Soonyoung had been out in the gardens, sneaking around after their curfew. Jihoon had dragged Soonyoung out, him having always been the one to get the both of them in trouble when they were younger. 

The alarm had sounded once they had reached the stables and Jihoon thought him and Soonyoung were done for. He hadn’t realized that the alarm had been for the intruders that had murdered his mother. 

Soonyoung had held him that night as Jihoon had cried and cried and cried, staining the lapels of his jacket with salt. He hadn’t left Jihoon’s side that entire night, just mumbling words of comfort to the younger, brushing his fingers through Jihoon’s hair. He had even sung a lullaby to Jihoon with his honeyed voice, pressing gentle kisses to the crown of his head as he cried. 

It was an action his mother used to do. 

“I don’t know why to be honest. You know how my father is and I figured he had a reason.” Jihoon mumbles as Minghao buttons up his suit jacket, brushing at the fabric to ensure it was wrinkless. 

Minghao fixes him with a look and Jihoon bristles at it knowing what that expression was and how familiar it was. “What?” Jihoon asks, arching an eyebrow. 

“Is there someone you could pick?” Minghao asks, turning back around to go grab the pants that accompanied the suit. 

“I-I don’t know Hao. I’ve never really thought about it.” Jihoon says, frustrated that he can’t see what expression Minghao had on his face right now. Him and Soonyoung had been so so careful; there was no way Minghao knew about their romantic trysts. 

“Yeah I guess you can’t have romantic relationships with commoners and commoners are really the only people you know. Isn’t it one of the oldest laws in this country?” Minghao still hasn’t turned around from where he’s been fiddling with the garment bags. 

“Yeah it is.” Jihoon mumbles, eyes trained down, knowing that there were currently marks on his skin from a said relationship with a commoner. The law was stupid, it really was. Jihoon wanted nothing more than to abolish it the second he stepped into power. 

“Hmmm.” Minghao says from his position, before finally turning around with the pants. Jihoon can’t read the expression on Minghao’s face and it slightly irked him. He honestly had no clue what his friend was thinking at all. 

Minghao finishes dressing him and turns back around to the final garment bag. Inside it was a sash that signaled Jihoon was the Crown Prince, colored a gorgeous onyx with gold trim that matched his suit perfectly. Minghao slips it over his head and positions it. 

“Now it’s just your hair, makeup, and the crown and then you’ll look perfect Ji hyung.” 

There’s limited talking as Minghao bustles around Jihoon, fixing and making Jihoon look as perfect as possible so that he's presentable to his meeting with the Crown Prince of Dravecia. 

As Minghao is placing an obsidian crown adorned with flawless sapphires and silver agate onto the top of his raven curls, there’s a knock and then the door is opening. 

Soonyoung is standing there, decked out in his typical royal guard outfit, the colors of blush coral and cobalt mixing nicely and bringing out the tan in his skin. One gloved hand is resting on the hilt of his jewel encrusted sword in his belt, as it always is, and the other is placed upon the door as he glances around inside the room, eyes falling on Jihoon instantly. They widen in shock for merely a second and then he has schooled his expression into one that is the epitome of seriousness.

He drops into a bow and Jihoon can see how the tips of his ears are now flushed with a rosy hue. Most wouldn’t have caught the slight coloring, but Jihoon does. “Your Highness, sorry for the intrusion, but the king requires your presence down at the Great Hall immediately.” 

“Soonyoung rise, you know you don’t have to do that kind of stuff around me when it’s just us.” Jihoon states, shaking his head. 

Soonyoung rises, rather sheepishly, bringing a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I know Jihoon, it’s just you know things are changing around here. I have to get into a habit.” He states before raising a hand in greeting to Minghao.  
“That’s just what I told him this morning Soonyoung hyung, but he’s stubborn.” Minghao quips from where he’s gathering up his supplies. 

“You came at just the perfect time hyung. I’ve just finished getting Jihoon hyung ready. He should be good to go.” Minghao bows to the both of them and hurries out of there, which catches Jihoon by surprise. Usually the other would escort them to the dining hall so he could catch up with Soonyoung. 

“You look beautiful.” Jihoon hears and he glances up to see Soonyoung looking at him with a sort of melancholy fondness. His eyes still hold the love and passion and adoration he has for the younger, but there’s a sheen of sadness reflected in the orbs. 

“Thank you Soon. You look great yourself. Well you always look great.” Jihoon stutters over his words, always a bumbling idiot when it comes to professing his attraction for Soonyoung. He really was still like a teenager with a schoolgirl crush when it came to the older. 

Soonyoung smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He holds out a hand for Jihoon to take. “May I escort you to the Great Hall, Your Highness?” 

Jihoon places his hand in Soonyoung’s and squeezes delicately. “Yes, you may.”


End file.
